


Not in my Vocabulary

by Tseecka



Series: MorMor Continuity [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of infuriating things about James Moriarty, but on nights like tonight, Sebastian thinks this one might just be the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in my Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> Comes directly after [Night Terrors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468489), but you don't have to have read that one first to enjoy this ficlet. :)

Jim never, ever says “sorry”. It drives Sebastian crazy, actually, because sometimes a man needs to hear that phrase; sometimes an apology is kind of necessary and, more than that, fuckin’  _appreciated_  and he wouldn’t even care if Jim didn’t mean it; but it’d be nice to at least get that gesture once in awhile.

It’s not that Jim won’t admit he’s in the wrong; he doesn’t admit it often, but he does grant that Sebastian’s a little more emotional than he is and feels things a little more keenly, and sometimes his words are out and slicing Seb’s heart before he realizes what he’s done. When he realizes it, he’ll go all quiet, and his eyes will slide down and to his right, and he makes himself  _small_  in a way that instantly makes Sebastian ache, no matter how angry or hurting he is. Every time, Seb holds his breath, wondering if this’ll be the moment; but every time, all that comes out of his mouth is a word or two. 

Usually, it’s his name, and he can always hear the regret and the self-reprimand in Jim’s voice, the hurt, the musical lilt that is never really there except when he’s not-apologizing. And Sebastian  _knows_  he’s sorry, and he appreciates it; sometimes he’ll shrug it off, take Jim in his arms and kiss his hair and just not say anything for a while, and sometimes he’ll lash out and tell Jim to just  _ **fuck off**_  for a little while. 

It hurts, to hear Jim say his name like that, and he knows Jim’s hurting too; and he wants to just tell him how much easier it would be for them both if he’d learn to apologize, because Seb hates hearing his own name from Jim’s lips with that much delayed pain behind it. 

But Jim’s a stubborn ass who will never outright apologize, and Sebastian values his own hide too much to insist on it.


End file.
